Never Took The Time
by Advanced Faith
Summary: May and Drew join the group in Sinnoh! Oneshot, Contestshipping at first, but turns out Advanceshipping, I might make it into a story, readers decision.


It had been several weeks since May and Drew had joined the group in Sinnoh, with news that crushed Ash, and changed him. He became inwards, he rarely spoke, sat by himself, he even stopped training with his Pokemon! He even ignored Pikachu! That was the day that Brock approached him. And that is the day that we pick up from. Ash was sitting by himself, back facing everyone, Pikachu sat right behind him, ears drooped at the lack of response from his best friend and trainer. May and Drew were sitting opposite Ash's back, hand in hand, Pikachu looked at the two of them, they were giggling, and for once in his life, Pikachu hated May as much as Drew. Brock and Dawn noticed the look Pikachu was giving May as much as Drew, they were shocked. It was then Brock decided to chat with Ash, or attempt to. The Pokemon Breeder sat down next to Ash.

"What's wrong buddy?" Brock asked, Ash, as usual, ignored him. Brock sighed, "Your gonna have to tell someone what's wrong" Brock replied. No response. He stood up ready to walk away when Ash spoke, for the first time in three weeks.

"Them" he whispered

"Who?" Brock asked, sitting back down. Ash couldn't bring himself to say their names. He just motioned towards May and Drew. It started to rain, May, Drew, Dawn, Brock and the Pokemon ran into the cave nearby, Ash, stood up slowly, lightning struck just a few metres away from Ash, he walked slowly towards the entrance to the cave, when he saw May and Drew. He stood there, lightning striking just around him.

"Come on Ash, it's dangerous out there!" Dawn said, Ash looked at May and Drew, again, they didn't seem to care about him at all, Pikachu was urging him into the cave as well. Ash just turned around and walked into the woods.

"Ash!" Dawn shouted, she was about to follow the distraught Trainer, when Brock stopped her, the former looked at Brock, shock on her face. The experienced Breeder, shook his head.

"He needs time to think, alone" Brock said

"He's been doing that for three weeks!" Dawn exclaimed

"But not alone" Brock replied. Dawn looked at May and Drew, who didn't even notice Ash's disappearance. She grew angry,

"This is your fault!" She shouted at May and Drew

"What is?" May asked, confused.

"Ash! You know, the Trainer who taught you everything you know about Pokemon!" Dawn shouted at her fellow coordinator.

"What about him?" May asked, raising her voice, Dawn was surprised,

"I thought he was your best friend?" Dawn asked

"He is" May replied.

"And you haven't noticed his change in personality?" Dawn asked

"No?" May said confused.

"That's because you've been spending more time with Bush!" Dawn shouted, extremely angry

"Don't you talk about Drew that way!" May shouted.

"Maybe I wouldn't, if you actually cared about Ash!" Dawn shouted

"I do care about Ash!" May shouted back.

"Evidently" Dawn said sarcastically

"Don't speak to May like that!" Drew shouted.

"I wouldn't be if she actually cared for anyone but herself, and you!" Dawn shouted, louder than anyone, that had an effect on May, her eyes were wide open. Ash was standing at the entrance of the cave

"Ash, tell Dawn she's wrong about me, tell her I care about you" May said.

"I won't say… what isn't true" Ash replied, quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, he walked away, Pikachu ran after his best friend. May fell to her knees, she started to cry

"You see?" Dawn asked, " You see, I was right" Dawn said.

"What did I do wrong?" May asked, sobbing

"You were being a good girlfriend" Drew said

"No I was being a lousy friend!" May replied.

"No you weren't" Drew replied

"Yes, I was!" May said angrily

"Don't raise your voice like that at me!" Drew said angrily. Brock and Dawn looked at each other curiously.

"I'm going out to speak to him" May said, walking towards the exit

"If you leave, it's over!" Drew said. May turned and glared at him

"You can't control me!" May said angrily, "And why would you say that?" May asked.

"The way everyone has been speaking about you two!" Drew shouted

"Say what?" May asked.

"Saying you two are best friends, you love him!" Drew shouted

"What proof do you have?" May asked, eye twitching

"THIS!" Drew shouted, throwing something at May, from his pocket. May looked at it, then at Drew, anger covering her face,

"You went through my stuff?" May asked, looking at the locket.

"How could I trust you, everyone always said you felt something more than friendship for Ketchum!" Drew shouted.

"Well, Drew, it's over, I could handle the gloating, but this, this takes it to far!" May growled, "Pack your bags, and go back to Johto!" May shouted. She stormed out of the cave, Brock and Dawn glared at Drew

"You heard what she said!" Brock said angrily. May ran through the forest, she looked at the picture in the locket, 'how could Drew do it?' May asked herself, she reached a clearing and saw Ash, lying on his back, on the ground. She was about to walk out when Pikachu saw her, the mouse shook his head, indicating for May to stay in the bush. May was shocked at Pikachu's actions, May was even more shocked when Ash opened his mouth and started to sing:

_A moment ago it seemed  
It was yesterday  
You were here with me  
And everything seems to be the same_

What am I supposed to do  
With all these empty rooms?  
Sit here in solitude  
With the smell of your perfume

Ya never took the time to know me, May  
Ya never took the time to understand, May  
Ya never took the time to know me  
Yeah  
Cause lovin' you is all I ever had  
Still lovin' you is all I ever have

"May! How could you do this to me! How could you cause me this pain!" Ash said, sadly.__

This wasn't what I wanted to be  
A man in misery  
May, I look back a thousand times  
And can't believe that you left me  
Why you leave me baby  
Why can't you understand my pain  
How can I explain  
May, I don't know what I'm doin' wrong  
I can't believe that your love is gone

Cause you never took the time to know me  
Said you never took the time to know me  
You never took the time to understand  
Oh  
Oh yeah  
Said you never took the time to know me  
Said you never took the time to know me  
See lovin' you is all I ever had  
Baby lovin' you is all I ever had

"May, May, I always loved that name! Always loved that girl, but, she's with Drew" Ash said, tears ran down his face, "I lost her, I lost her when she left to Johto!" he said__

Ooh yeah  
You're all I need  
You're all I see  
And I wish that we could do it again!

Cause you never took the time to know  
Baby you never took the time to know me  
You never took the time to understand  
Oh oh  
Yeah  
_Said you never took the time to know me  
Yeah  
Because of you now I'm just a lonely man  
Oh  
Because of you now I'm just a lonely man_

By the time Ash had finished, May was in tears as well.

"What have I done?" May asked quietly

"What did I do? To deserve this?" Ash asked, rain was falling on Ash, but May was undercover. Pikachu looked over at May and nodded, signalling that she could make herself known to Ash. May walked out of the bush, Ash took one look at her and turned his back

"Ash…" May said quietly, "I'm sorry" she said softly.

"Sorry won't cut it" Ash replied quietly, "How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Just you singing" May replied, "What do you mean sorry won't cut it?" she asked.

"You turn up here, with Drew, after no contact for several months, and tell me that, you and Bush boy are together! After what happened when you left for Johto! I though that you were going to come with us! But no! I waited, May, three weeks! Each town! Just in case you turned up!" Ash said, standing up. May was shocked, for about the seven millionth time in this Fan fiction!

"I… I never knew" May said quietly

"Now you know go, go back to your lover, go back to the cave, go back to Hoenn, I don't care, just go!" Ash shouted. Tears ran down May's face, and Ash's, the two stood there, both crying.

"I broke up with him, when you left the cave, we had a fight, I broke up with Drew" May said quietly, Ash looked at May's face, it was now his turn to be shocked. "And I realised, that I never loved him, I just needed comfort, but I twisted the feelings, I… I love you" May said. Ash was silent, looking at the ground, May was about to walk away

"I love you too" Ash said. May turned back and smiled, Ash smiled back, for the first time in three weeks. The two stepped towards each other, they locked lips. Everything that had happened since May and Drew showed up, disappeared, as if it never happened, Pikachu grinned. When the couple broke apart they looked at Pikachu,

"What?" Ash asked the smirking Pokemon

Pikachu (Nothing, nothing, just that, I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL DAWN AND BROCK!)

"Wait… What?" Ash asked, "no you don't! we'll do that!" Ash exclaimed, Pikachu set of running back to the cave, Ash took May's hand, and the three of them ran, laughing, like the old days…

The End

Or I could turn this into a proper story, not a one-shot

Your choice!


End file.
